Nami's Ripoff Loans
by Ishvallan
Summary: Years in the future, the crew finally split and went their separate ways as fate would take them. Decades in the future though, what is the state of the Straw Hat Crew? Who is left and how are their lives when the years start taking their toll? I do not own One Piece or any plot that may come in the far future of the series.


"You're short."

"I am not, witch! You said 50,000 Belis and I paid you 50,000!"

"That was yesterday. Today the interest comes in and you owe 52,000 Beli."

"DAILY INTEREST NOW!? Was weekly last month! No wonder they call this Nami's Ripoff Loans."

"You don't have to pay now if you don't have it, just pay me back when you can"

"But your interest will just keep going up! The way you run your business, I'll go broke paying off the loan to get me out of my debts!"

"It's a lousy 2,000 Beli and I kept the Yoki off your back until the next time you go gambling in the lawless districts."

"Why should I even pay back the money you loaned in the first place? You're too scrawny to even hurt me if I was tied down! Forget this, thanks for the money, you skinny old hag."

The man turned to leave the shack and felt a sharp shock. Falling to the floor he looked around for the source. Seeing only the shop around him and the money lender twirling a blue, metal rod, he decided to run for it. He climbed from the ground and ran full steam towards the door only to slam head first into the most solid wall he'd ever felt. Regaining his composure, he looked up at an elderly man in a large robe with three swords hanging in his hamaraki.

"Just in time, I have another runner."

"How much does this one owe?"

"Only 52,000. Can you believe it? A 50,000 Beli loan, and he's running out on only 1 day's worth of interest."

"Only 2,000 on 50,000? You're too generous these days Nami, back in the old days 50,000 would have earned me 30000 per day in interest."

"You were special, if I didn't jack up the price on you, you'd just pay me back in no name bounty collections."

The man crawled his way towards the door hoping the conversation would distract the red haired, money swindling witch long enough to escape.

"Oh, speaking of which," the green haired man closed the door behind him, cutting off the crawling welcher's escape, "I need to make a payment on my loan." Setting down a large sack of money, the prisoner on the floor looked up and saw Beli signs in the red head's eyes.

Noticing her momentary distraction, the man bolted out the door and down the hill, nearly falling off the small island into the water, had it not been for a random bubble of resin burbling its way up from the ground. Instead he bounced across the small stream between 2 islands and began running again as soon as his legs hit dirt.

"Can I get some of my debt taken off if I bring him back? Say the cost of his loan?"

"No, he'll be back. Third time this year. That lawless district never ceases to provide me with desperate customers. And anyway, what could 52,000 take away from your debt? Seriously Zoro."

"Can always hope." The swordsman sat down at the former bar counter, not that food or drink had been served here for decades. "So with this much, what am I down to?"

"Let's see…200, 300, 450, 670 million. Is that all you can get for a live bounty on your head these days? Maybe you need to remind them just why you're the world's greatest swordsman."

"Come on, you know I can never call myself the best now. Even if I know I could beat Mihawk Sensei now, since I never got to, I can't take his title."

"Whatever, as long as you never hear of someone who could compete with you, I think you can claim it. Well then, you're down to about 12 billion, 436 million 823 thousand and 16 Beli."

"You'll get it. Anyways, how would you even afford to keep this shack open without me paying off my debt?"

"Are you forgetting who the cat burglar of the group was? If anyone can make money of our old crew, it's me."

"Whatever, woman. I promised to take care of you so as long as my debt with the Captain is square, I'll keep paying you back." He got up and moved back towards the door.

"Not even staying the night this time? Why bother adding a room to your tab if you only sleep in it every few years?"

"Nice to have a place to call home. Nice to have a friendly face to see. Nice to have someone who can give me a good run before I drink them under the table." He turned his head back one last time from the door frame. "Heard from any of the others lately? I know how you keep up with your news."

"Who is even left? Ussop occasionally turns up in the papers with his crew from Elbaf. Chopper's medical discoveries get published. Sanji used to visit more after Luffy… well. But he rarely stops in now that he's got his restaurants to run between the seas."

"Any good looking rookies?"

"Not one over 200 million this time. What are these kids coming to? Haven't had one with a decent bounty ever since the days of the World Government. Nothing to fight for or against these days I suppose."

"I've got some training to do, I'll see you when I have money again."

As Zoro began walking down the stairs, Nami ran do the doorway and shouted down. "How is Robin?"

Zoro stopped and shed a tear. "How's Luffy?"

She clasped her mouth and sunk to her knees in tears. He continued down the stairs back towards the lawless zone. He needed a drink. He'd have to visit Nami tomorrow so he could get the money to pay off the night's tab. A few million should cover it.


End file.
